


From Human to Kasai

by DragonFire234



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 11:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5002141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonFire234/pseuds/DragonFire234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I knew Wisps were very mischievous, but I didn't expect to be sent into Dragon Ball Z! Thankfully I had my handy-dandy iPod with the manga reader app on it to help keep myself informed from what I had forgotten about in the series. I'm not cut out for this...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I grimaced as I looked out my bedroom window; it was night out but that didn't really change my dislike for rain in general. I always ended up feeling depressed or drowsy, which decided to affect me today. Well, I was feeling down until a floating blue light caught my attention. Now, I live in Scotland near a forest, so the first thing that popped in my mind was 'Will-O'-the-wisps', but I knew they were just folklore. That's what I thought until more of the blue lights showed up heading deep into the forest. I was a curious person by nature, and since I lived at home alone, I grabbed my iPod, cell phone, chargers (that was a habitual thing for me), my handy hiker's backpack, and my black raincoat that reached down to my calves.

Once I got my hiking boots on and left the house, I made my way to the forest and began following the Wisps' trail. With my flashlight in hand I made sure to be mindful of my surroundings just in case any bears or other wild animals decided I would make an easy target. A yawn escaped my mouth as hours passed; it felt like an eternity passed before I got to a bizarre rock layout. "Right, so you lead me all the way out here just to look at rock formations...So much for an adventure," I sighed. I had really hoped that trudging through this wretched rain while following Wisps would have been worthwhile. I sat down in the center of the circle and stretched to let my sore muscles relax; I wasn't aware I was starting to nod off, but I was alert when a glowing blue light surrounded me. I jumped to my feet and started to run, but it was too late; the light surrounded me and I blacked out.

I groaned as I sat up, cradling my aching head. Never had my head hurt so badly until now. "What the bloody hell happened..?" I grumbled looking around; I appeared to be in some type of forest, but there weren't any rocks. It then clicked that the ground was dry rather than soaked which it should have been from all the rain.

I stood up while rubbing my temples before another detail stood out; everything looked cartoonish. At first I thought I may have been drugged, but that didn't seem likely considering I wasn't near any strangers before the bizarre turn of events. Which reminded me, was this the same day? That also seemed less likely though since it looked like early morning hours. I kept wondering until I came across an old farm that looked familiar somehow..? I shook my head until I came across a blue pickup truck that I also found I recognized. "This is just all kinds of freaky," I muttered to myself.

I approached the simple house and knocked on what I assumed was the front door. It was a while before a heavy set man in overalls and a straw hat opened the door. He pushed his glasses up as they threatened to fall off his face. "Uh, who're you?" he questioned.

"I'm Anne-Marie Hutchins," I answered; my Scottish accent seemed to throw him off a bit. "I apologize for bothering you, but would you mind telling me where I am? I seem to have gotten quite lost."

"We're not too far from East City. Why don't you come inside and get cleaned up? You look like you've been through a lot," he offered.

My creeper beeper wasn't going off, so I took up his offer. Once he showed me where the bathroom was along with the towels, I removed my filthy clothes and paused when I saw my reflection. I looked different in a way. My hair was still long and dark brown, other than the ends which turned a glacier blue. My eyes were the same ocean blue so that was good despite a glacier blue snowflake scar sitting by my right eye; I was fair rather than tanned, and I was toned. I was saddened that I remained the same body figure which consisted of DDs and wide hips, but I got over it. I sighed before stepping in the shower and soothing my sore body; eventually my migraine went away, but the confusion remained. Somehow all of what I've seen looked so familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. I heard the bathroom door open before I heard a woman speak. "I didn't know if you had any spare clothes, so I brought you some of mine. My husband said you were lost, so I figured you wouldn't," she said.

"Thank you," I answered making sure to scrub every inch of myself. I mentally went over the events in my head before a thought occurred to me. 'What if this is the Dragon Ball Z universe?' I mentally wondered. I quickly shook that thought out of my head though despite the fact that everything I've seen seemed to match the series spot on. I turned off the water and put on the clothes the farmer's wife had lent her. I had to admit I didn't look bad in the blue checkered shirt with the dark blue overalls on. My hiking boots matched as well, so I wasn't complaining. I gathered up my dirty clothes and began making my way back to the kitchen area where I first walked in.

"You look nice," the farmer's wife smiled. "We're about to tend to the fields and are short on hands. Would you mind helping?"

I smiled a bit, "I don't know much on farming, but it's the least I can do to help."

"You can help me with the hay then since it looks like you work out. The field is a distance away so we'll need to get going," he said grabbing his truck keys.

I nodded and followed behind him as I checked my backpack and pockets of my old clothes. I still had everything that I brought with me during my adventure with the Wisps, so that meant that this really was happening. I sighed as we pulled up to the hay pile and we got out of the truck. "So where are you from? I'm not familiar with your accent," he noted as we began shoveling the hay into the bed of the truck.

"I'm from Scotland, though I'm not sure how I ended up here..." I answered.

"Scotland? I've never heard of it before. You must have come from far off, " he stated.

I was about to reply before something shot across the sky and the earth shook on impact. I didn't hear what the farmer said, but I did hear when he said to get in the truck and soon enough we were heading to the crash site. When we got there I knew for sure I was in fact in the Dragon Ball Z universe as I stared down at the circular pod with a red eye-looking window. I swallowed hard when the door to the pod opened revealing a very recognizable Saiyan with porcupine-like hair.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hide!" I whispered harshly as I darted behind the truck in hopes that I wasn't spotted; I was hoping that the farmer had listened since him dying wasn't exactly necessary, but either he didn't hear me, or he didn't care to run because he still confronted the Saiyan. I didn't need to hear the two to know the conversation. I flinched when the farmer fired his gun, and I gasped out in shock when I felt the farmer collide with the truck; the truck pushed me back some. It wasn't fun. I quickly got over that, however, when I heard the Saiyan's scouter beep as he pushed the button. "Well, looks like we got a human who thought they could hide," I practically heard him grin.

'Shit!' I thought as fear froze me in place. I hadn't been expecting him to pay me any mind, but I guess I was quite wrong. It was quite for a moment, and I thought perhaps he left until he appeared right in front of me causing my heart to leap in my chest. "What the fuck?!" I shouted in shock.

I was expecting him to kill me on the spot, but his eyes went wide as if he recognized me..? What the hell? "Keiko? How the hell did you end up here? We thought you died on Planet Vegeta," he stated all the while a glare remained planted on his face.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion at his statement. I didn't know who this Keiko was, but apparently I resembled her. "Um, sorry? I don't really know who you're referring to," I answered being brave enough to stand up; if I had a chance to escape, I was going to do it.

"Don't play dumb! You served Prince Vegeta in the royal home!" he shouted which in turn caused me to flinch; I knew he would kill me if I gave him a reason to.

Well, until my mouth decided to ignore my brain. "Geez, you don't need to yell, I can hear you just fine and so can Nappa and Vegeta," I mumbled. "Damn Saiyan temper..." My eyes went wide in horror as a grin that promised no good intentions spread across his face. "And fuck me and my temper; why do I have to make a twat out of myself?!" I growled throwing my hands in the air in exasperation.

"So you do remember us," he stated, but before I could respond he wrapped an arm around my waist and took off to look for Kakarot no doubt.

"Put me down damn it! I do not need to be manhandled by a someone who is accusing me of being someone I'm not. Fuck you and your Sonic the Hedgehog hair!" I shrieked as he continued flying. I noticed he continued ignoring me and my protests.

I wasn't sure how long we were flying for, but I seriously was dying of boredom, and Mister Silent wasn't helping the situation. "So...can we at least play a game or something so I don't die of boredom?" I growled in irritation. I was answered with more silence. "Or you could continue to ignore me, it's fine. Twat."

We stopped abruptly and I gulped when I noticed his glare directed towards me; I guess he finally got tired of the insults. "I am very tempted to drop you to your death right now!" he snarled in fury.

"It isn't my fault that you don't respond to anything else!" I snapped back. I felt Raditz's arm slacken just for a moment before he growled out and took the scouter off of his face and handed it to me..? "Why are you handing me the scouter? Don't you need it to find Kakarot? Here you get on to me for insulting you and then you go be stupid," I scoffed. "I don't need it."

"I do need it, but Prince Vegeta wishes to speak to you," he shouted still holding the scouter out to me.

I scowled at the Saiyan then at the scouter, "Maybe I don't want to, did you ever think of that?"

"You will listen to what he has to say!" Raditz ordered.

I rolled my eyes and after a while of trying to figure out how to put the damn thing on so it would stay put, I let out a sigh. "Okay, this is Ann-Marie; your pal here said you wanted a word, Vegeta, or was he bullshitting it?" I asked irritably.

I heard laughing on the other end of the scouter and a growl from Raditz; I guess I'm a comedian? "I did want a word with you, and I believe he called you Keiko," the prince of Saiyans stated. It was silent for a moment, and when Vegeta started talking again, he sounded angry with a hint of...pain..? "How did you manage to get off the planet?! We all thought you had died along with it!"

"Okay, rather than trying to ask me questions I don't know the answer to, why don't you tell me what you more than likely wanted to say before you have a coronary," I deadpanned.

"Don't tell me what to do, woman! And if I were you, I'd refrain from making Raditz angry; he's under strict orders not to harm you, but if you keep this up I highly doubt he'll listen," he stated.

"I can't promise anything considering I'm being taken against my will here," I muttered before handing the scouter back to Raditz. "Let's get back to your quest."

We continued flying for a while until we landed and I saw one of the future heroes of Earth. "Oh my God...Piccolo, do me a favor and don't attack!" I shouted knowing he'd kill me in the process of attacking Raditz.

"Feh, you aren't Kakarot," the Saiyan stated.

"I've got green skin, pointy ears, and a turban...Oh yeah, I must look like so many other people. And you, I've never seen you before, how do you know who I am?" the Namekian questioned.

I was about to answer when Raditz cut me off. "Oh, a smart ass, huh? I don't appreciate sarcasm. Get ready for some real power!" he shouted, but he paused when his scouter beeped and he took off in the air yet again. As he was flying he decided to shout out loud to nobody. "Have you lost your pride, the pride of the Saiyan warriors?!" he shouted.

I wasn't sure exactly how long we were flying, but eventually we arrived on the island that held Kame House. I was well aware of the defensive stances the others were taking as Goku and Raditz had a stare down. "So we meet again at last," the older brother stated. "You've grown up; I recognize you, though, Kakarot."

"Kakarot?" Goku questioned.

"Hey, before this conversation continues, would you mind putting me down? This isn't exactly comfortable," I grumbled with crossed arms.

I heard Raditz scoff before he dropped me; thankfully I caught myself before I hit the ground. "Geez, dick," I muttered dusting myself off.

I looked at the older brother out of the corner of my eye before I darted away from him; I think he allowed me to do so since he knew he would be able to catch up to me. As he and Raditz began talking I made my way to Bulma. I flinched when Krillin was forced through the house and Raditz's tail was revealed to the crowd. Bulma grabbed hold of Gohan and I sighed before talking low. "I know you don't know who I am, but you need to hide Gohan; Raditz will take him otherwise," I whispered as calmly as possible.

"How do you know his name and what will happen?" she whispered accusingly back.

"It doesn't matter right now, but I'm being serious. Just don't let him out of your hands," I muttered.

I ignored Master Roshi's history lesson with Goku and Raditz's explanation of Planet Vegeta. Unfortunately for me, Raditz still noticed Gohan and his tail; Raditz walked up to Goku and totally owned him with one kick. Gohan ran to his father and my instincts took over. I followed after the kid and after Raditz picked up Gohan by the back of his shirt, he picked me up under his arm yet again before I could flee. "Damn it!" I shouted.

"Like I said, I'm taking your son," the older brother started. I was too busy trying to drown out Gohan's crying to pay attention to the rest of the talk. I growled as he once again took off with both of us in his clutches.

I started playing the events in my head as to what had happened so far. So I knew that there was a major twist to the universe I was in since it seemed to be a combination of the anime, abridged series, and the manga. I would need to keep up on all of them in order to make sure I don't miss anything. That, and if things continue, I'd need to be careful with Doctor Gero in case he thinks I'm psychic or whatever. I hope to return home before that happens, however, just in case. When we landed, I headed right to the truck followed closely by Gohan. I got my backpack out of the passenger seat of the truck as Gohan hid. I sat down near the crater and pulled out my iPod while Raditz put his nephew in the space pod. I hit shuffle and laid down on the grass knowing exactly what was going on. I frowned when I felt a kick on my foot and I took an earphone out and raised an eyebrow at the Saiyan. "Can I help you?" I asked.

"I'm getting something to eat, don't run off or you'll regret it," he threatened.

"Whatever, not like I have anywhere to go right now," I muttered putting my earphone back in my ear as one of my favorite rock bands played.

I dozed off at some point and didn't wake up until I felt the Earth shake. I sighed in annoyance as I sat up; I recognized the fight that was taking place and knew it was only a matter of time before Goku would die along with Raditz. I didn't want to watch since I knew I would more than likely get sick to my stomach; I had a low tolerance of blood. I sighed as I looked at the space pod and decided I'd go over to comfort him. However, I was stopped by none other than the annoying big brother who shoved me away. "Okay, I get it; I'll stay put, prick," I growled. Oh how I hated him right now.

"Call me a prick one more time and you'll regret it," Raditz threatened.

"Leave her out of this!" Goku ordered with a growl.

I smirked slightly at the older brother, "Looks like I got good ole' Goku on my side; suck on that!"

Raditz was about to attack me when Goku grabbed hold of his tail; I really needed to keep my mouth shut before it got me in even more trouble than I already was. The rest of the fight between the two Saiyan brothers and Piccolo pretty much went along with the anime, so I wasn't missing much by ignoring the fight. I was irritable though that I didn't get to spend much time with the hero of the series; oh well, can't always have what we wish for. I yawned as Bulma and the others landed in the Capsule Core aircraft. One part of the series down, too many to count coming up around the corner...yippy...

I pulled out my earphones as they all looked over at me. I raised an eyebrow in question. "What are you staring at? Surely I'm not the only female you've seen with an accent," I said with a scowl.

"I don't know about them, but I have questions that I want answered," Piccolo stated before growing his arm back; I think I know where this is going...


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed as I stood up from my spot I had been sitting and crossed my arms; this conversation was either going to help my relationship with them, or get me killed. I had to be cautious moving forward or it wasn't going to end well. "Before I answer questions, I'm coming out and saying there are things I cannot tell you due to events that may transpire in the future that'll change everything, like an extreme butterfly effect," I stated watching the others wearily.

"So you're indirectly saying that you know the future?" Krillin questioned as his eyes went rather wide.

"No, I know of a future that will occur here; me being here has actually changed a bit already. I'm not meant to be here, but for whatever reason I am," I responded.

"So you knew what the Saiyan was after the second he saw you and that's why he was after you," Piccolo assumed, his glare remaining firm as he eyed the odd female.

I shook my head, "I don't know why he was after me actually; he kept calling me by Keiko and said I served under their Saiyan prince. I honestly have no recollection of what he was talking about. I'll need to look into though if it's going to cause me to be a target."

"Wait, so you have no idea as to why the guy was dragging you along?" the short, bald man questioned.

"I already told you I didn't," I muttered, my eyes narrowing at Krillin.

Piccolo started walking towards me, and I gulped as he stopped mere feet from where I stood. "If what you say is true, what can you tell me about the two Saiyans coming?" he questioned.

"They're a ruthless bunch who will kill everyone on Earth if they are not stopped. The one you'll need to worry about is the taller Saiyan; so long as he's there, the shorter one won't participate. Once Goku comes back, he'll deal with the other. Trust me when I say that even though you'll have a year of training you'll be fighting a losing battle. It's going to be rough," I answered. "Stall for as long as you can, that's my only advice."

His eyes narrowed more and I shrunk; I mentally slapped myself for not shutting up multiple times. "Do you know how the fight plays out?" he asked.

I hesitated before nodding slowly; I knew I was going to regret that answer. Sure enough I was scooped up before he walked over to Gohan and did the same. "H-Hey! Put me down! I don't know about you, but I'm not interested in getting kidnapped twice in one day!" I barked; unfortunately my protest went ignored.

The year went by rather quick; most of my time was spent either watching Gohan near Piccolo while giving him information on the Saiyans, or staying out of the way during the spars. I was grateful to have my huge backpack with me for backup clothes since I was subconscious about my hygiene so that was something I kept up with; I had extra clothing, and I made sure to wash my dirty ones in the river to the best of my ability. During my time alone, I tended to think about my life back home and whether or not I was missed by anyone outside of my family. I knew my parents probably thought I was dead simply because I had always called to check up on them since they were tight on money and were in debt due to medical expenses. Mom was always in the hospital due to her weak immune system. I sighed as I looked up at the sky and wiped my brow; it was reaching midday and boy was it already hot outside. Gohan and Piccolo were currently sparring, and I had to say, that little boy was improving quite a bit. Things were going well until both Gohan and Piccolo's head snapped towards what I assumed to be where the Saiyans landed. I shuddered thinking about what was to come. "So, they've come at last..." Piccolo muttered.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes to calm my nerves; I was anxious about the situation since I wasn't sure what was to happen now that I was here to try to change some events. I ignored most of what was happening around me until I heard Piccolo mention the Saiyans' arrival. I slowly opened my eyes and watched as the two arrivals landed a good distance away. My eyes narrowed at the two, and that's when I realized just how serious the situation was. This was no longer an anime, but these were real people fighting for their lives. "Have you been preparing for us?" the one I recognized as Vegeta asked.

"How did you guess?" Piccolo answered.

That was when Vegeta's eyes landed on me, and boy I wish they hadn't. His gaze was intense and it made me instinctively look down to avoid eye contact; I wasn't going to lie, he was intimidating despite his height. "Keiko..." he said as his smirk fell from his face.

This got my head to snap as a scowl formed on my face, "I told you, twat, my name is Anne-Marie. Why do you keep calling me Keiko?"

"If you're not her, then you sure know quite a bit more that most would," he stated as his eyes narrowed in obvious disbelief.

"Let's make this clear, what exactly do you want here?" Piccolo demanded.

I rolled my eyes before sitting down and pulling my iPod out from my backpack and putting my earbuds in; I didn't need to hear the conversation to know what was happening. I hit shuffle as a yawn escaped my mouth, though I couldn't fully relax since I felt like I was being watched, well, until a rock ended up smacking my leg. "Ow! Son of a fucking Bitch!" I barked yanking one of my earphones out. My eyes darted to find the one responsible until they landed on a smirking Vegeta. "The hell was that for, you ass?!"

Nappa was chuckling, "You're right, she seems to have a little more fire in her since we last saw her."

I looked down at my shin where the rock collided and saw a giant welt forming. My glare intensified before my eyes fell back on the Saiyan prince. "You're lucky I had brothers growing up who enjoyed shooting me with air soft guns or I would've attempted to kick your smug ass!" I snarled.

Gohan looked at me in confusion at this statement. "What's an air soft gun?" he questioned.

"It's a fake gun that shoots small plastic pellets that hurts more than you realize. My older brother used to sneak into my room and shoot me in the arm at close range," I explained. "They're supposed to be used on targets only, but lord knows that's not all that they're used for."

I put my earphone back in its rightful place and ignored the rest of what was taking place up until Yamcha and the others appeared. I paused my music before taking my headphones out. "Yamcha, hi, you don't know me, but I gotta tell you something," I said quickly, as I stood up trying to ignore the Saibamen; those things always gave me the creeps.

He paused before eyeing me, "Uh, who are you?"

"That's not important, just here me out. When you fight against those things, be sure to watch your back and don't underestimate your opponent," I answered quickly.

He glared at me as his tempered flared, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"That means be careful, dip-shit," I snapped, glaring right back. "All I'm doing is trying to save your hide from being killed from your arrogance."

"Just listen to her," Piccolo interrupted.

I nodded my head towards him before sitting back down and putting my left earphone back in. I wanted to pay attention, but also block out the sounds I knew would bother me, such as Tien's arm being ripped from his body. I shuddered thinking about possibly even seeing it. I sighed, but furrowed my eyebrows as I heard something not in the original dialogue. "Before we begin, Nappa," Vegeta said before nodding his head once.

I became alert as I tensed, not sure what to expect. A yelp of shock escaped me as I was picked up and before I knew it I was placed right between the two; my balance was off so I landed on my backside. I groaned as I glared at the two. "Hey, give her back!" Krillin stated.

"Or what?" Nappa questioned.

"See Piccolo? This is why having me near the fight was a bad idea," I growled, crossing my arms; I didn't see the point of trying to escape.

"You seem to be content though," Vegeta chuckled.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you honestly think I can outrun either of you? I may not like the situation, but I'm not stupid."

The rest of the situation pretty much followed the events of the abridged series much to my surprise. I had to turn my back to the fight once Nappa cut off Tien's forearm because I felt myself get nauseous; this caused Vegeta to raise an eyebrow at my decision. That's when Vegeta's outburst caused me to jump almost five feet in the air. "Nappa, wait!" he shouted.

I sighed as the conversation went on and the mentioning of waiting three hours. I nodded before I pulled out my laptop I always carried in my backpack as Vegeta sat behind me on a rock. As he and Nappa had their conversation, I pulled out my computer mouse and turned my beautiful piece of electronic. Might as well do some gaming or something while I'm waiting on the fight to continue. I smiled to myself as I loaded up Borderlands 2 since it was one of my favorite games that I had. I wasn't aware when Nappa flew off, but I did become subconscious when I noticed Vegeta looking over my shoulder. After dying in a boss fight yet again, I sighed irritably before looking at the prince of Saiyans. "Can I help you?" I asked not even trying to hide my attitude.

"What are you doing?" he asked, seemingly unfazed by my irritation.

"I'm playing a game, which isn't easy with you watching me like a hawk. Now leave me alone so I can focus on killing this fucker," I bit, turning my attention back to my game.

The Saiyan leaned closer to my screen, much to my annoyance; I paused the game and looked at Vegeta wearily. "Yes, oh mighty prince of Saiyans?" I pressed.

He scowled at my obvious sarcasm, "I don't understand it; what's the point? It seems like a waste of time."

"The point is to have fun, kill your enemies, and pour all of your stress into it. Granted it could cause you to get pissed off simply because you occasionally get killed by some of the bosses. That's when you need to walk away and take a break," I replied, resuming the game; I finally beat the boss resulting in me whooping. "Yes! Finally! Suck on that!"

"You seem to be really enjoying this game."

"It's addicting, but not as addicting as online gaming. My favorite type of games are ones like the Sims where you can create a household and then kill them off in interesting ways. One time a Sim of mine died via electrocution. I was laughing for a good five minutes cause it wasn't even on purpose; she was tinkering with electronics."

"I still don't see the point."

I shrugged, "There isn't a point to it. It's just stupid fun."

The Saiyan scoffed before he finally left me alone to do his own thing. An hour passed before my laptop decided it was going to die on me just as I defeated a boss...without getting a chance to save. "No!" I shrieked; I slammed my left hand on the ground before growling. "You're shitting me?!"

I sighed as I shut my laptop and put both earphones in my ear to listen to music. I once again felt Vegeta's eyes on me, but I ignored him. After a while, I layed down and rested my head on my arms as I shut my eyes; I didn't want to see the rest of the fight. I jumped slightly when I felt myself be picked up by none other than Goku before being set down right by Gohan and Krillin. I pulled out my earbuds and looked at the man smiling down at me. "I heard you tried to save my friends, and for that, I thank you," he said.

I blushed slightly at the compliment before looking down, "Thanks, I guess, though I wasn't much help...they still died."

"You did what you could," he comforted before looking at his son and friend. "Take her back to Kame House with you; she doesn't need to be involved any further."

I caught the look Vegeta was sending Goku for taking me away, and I shuddered. I guess I was his friend once upon a time and this was him trying to get his friend back. I shrugged it off as Krillin and Gohan each grabbed a hand before flying off with me in tow. "I'm sorry I wasn't of any help," I apologized; in all honesty, I did feel bad about not being of any help.

"It wasn't your fault," Gohan insisted.

They paused midflight when something caught their attention; they then looked down at me and I sighed. "Just drop me off where we were and go help Goku; he'll need all the help he can get," I said.

The two nodded before doing as I said; I sat down on a rock before sighing. Who knew how long it would be until Bulma would get here to pick me up.


End file.
